


Hangover

by SeeDe



Category: Assassin's Creed, Black Flag - Fandom
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drunken Kissing, Fanart, Jackdow, Legendary Ship, Other, Pirates, Sea fight
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Schiffsjunge eines legendären spanischen Schiffs beginnt seine erste Fahrt in Caribischen Gewässern. Keiner der Crew hätte damit gerechnet, dass einer der Piraten einen Angriff wagen würde.<br/>Und auch noch in einer solchen Nussschale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Eines meiner Lieblingsspiele der Assassins Creed Reihe.  
> Ich habe mir das Schiff mit den tausenden Kanonen bis zum Schluss aufgehoben und fand es schade, dass die legendären Schiffe einfach im Meer verschwinden.

# Hangover

## ... again

 

_"Das ist unser wundervolles Schiff!"_

Voller Begeisterung schrie er es aus, seine Arme ausgestreckt und entgegen dem Meer.

_"In der ganzen karibischen See gibt es kein stärkeres Mädchen."_

_"Sollten nicht mehr Leute die See im Auge behalten, Sir?"_

Entgeistert drehte er sich zu mir.

_"Stürme können uns nichts anhaben…"_

_"Ich meinte die Freibeuter, Sir. Hier soll es besonders viele geben."_

Er lachte höhnisch und laut.

_"Hier gibt es nicht mehr als in der übrigen Küste , kein Pirat besitzt den Mut oder den Irrsinn dieses legendäre Schiff anzugreifen."_

Mit den Händen in die Hüfte gespannt, stand er auf Deck, sein Lachen strahlte mit entgegen.

_"Du brauchst keine Bedenken zu haben Bub, unser Schiff ist eine uneinnehmbare Festung!"_

Bestätigt drehte er mir den Rücken zu, als ich es mit einem unsicheren Lächeln versuchte.

_"Also wo waren wir… ?"_

Meine Ohren vernahmen ein leises Pfeifen und ich schien nicht der einzige gewesen zu sein der es höre.

_"Schiff auf Steuerbord! Eine Galeone, Sir!"_

rief der Soldat aus dem Krähennest. Ich rannte an die rechte Seite des Schiffes und sah es in etwa 500 Meter Entfernung.

_"Piraten! Achtung sie feuern!"_

Die dunklen Segel wehten im Wind, die schwarze Flagge am Mast gehisst. Der Kapitän stand fassungslos neben mir und traute seinen Augen nicht.

_"Die sind verrückt, ihre Nussschale ist nur halb so groß wie dieses Schiff!"_

Das Pfeifen wurde lauter und der folgende Knall verkündete unseren Untergang.

_"Achtung Mörser!"_

Kugeln gingen auf uns nieder, sie zerrissen die Segel und schlugen Löcher in das Deck. Direkt neben mir schlug eine ein. Die umherfliegenden Holzsplitter erwischen meine Beine und zwangen mich auf den Boden. Das Schiff fing Feuer und die Pulverreserven explodierten. Der Schuss hatte uns unglücklich genau getroffen.

_"Ladet die Kanonen, versenkt sie!"_

Vernahm ich noch bevor weitere Kugeln über die Reling geflogen kamen. Die Geschosse waren größer, es mussten Kanonenkugeln gewesen sein, sie waren nah. Der Kapitän, der vor wenigen Sekunden noch vor mir gestanden hatte, wurde von einer erwischte und wurde von Bord geschleudert. Auf dem Deck war ein einziges Durcheinander, die meisten Soldaten versuchten sich irgendwie vor den Geschossen zu schützen. Einige fielen dabei in den brennenden Rumpf des Schiffes. Dazwischen lag ich auf den zersplitterten Planken und betete, dass mich keine Kugel treffen möge. Eine lautes Krachen holte mich aus meinem Gebet, sie mussten uns gerammt haben. Ich wurde hellhörig und versuchte mich hochzuziehen, was mir nur schlecht gelang. Mein Fuß rutschte zwischen die Bretter und ich steckte fest. Beinah Zeitgleich mit meinem gelingen vernahm ich einige Stimmen, aber nur eine dominant aus der Menge.

_"Zieht sie in die Hölle, Jungs!"_

Die Schwerter klirrten und Pistolen wurden wild abgefeuert. Keiner beachtete mich, zu meinem Glück. Der Soldat der vor mir kämpfte wich immer weiter zurück, in wenigen Augenblicken wird er über mich stolpern. Er schaffte es nicht bis zu mir, eine Klingenspitze bohrte sich bis durch seinen Rücken. Der leblose Körper sackte zusammen und gab das Gesicht seines Mörders preis.

Er sah mich direkt an, aber in seinen Augen war die Mordlust verflogen. Er war mehr erstaunt mich zu sehen. Seine Haut war gebräunt und gezeichnet von vielen Kämpfen, blondes Haar und Bart ungepflegt. Seine blauen Augen waren auf meine fixiert während er an mir vorbei ging. An diesem Punkt wünschte ich mir meinen Kopf um 180 Grad wenden zu können, hinter mir waren weitere Todesschreie zu hören. Er hatte mich verschont. Glaubte er ich würde von allein sterben, verbrennen, erschlagen oder verbluten durch meine eigenen Wunden? Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich die restlichen Überlebenden ergaben und zur Mitte des Decks gebracht wurden. Auf den Knien kauernd, warteten sie auf ihr Schicksal. Mich hatten sie vergessen. Die Piraten wandten die Köpfe und begannen zu jubeln. Eine Schneise bildete sich in dem Kreis den sie um die Gefangenen gebildet hatten.

_"Käpt'n ,was sollen wir mit ihnen machen?"_

Da war er wieder, in einer schwarzen Kutte gekleidet, mit zwei breiten Säbeln und vier Pistolen bewaffnet. Er fing an zu grinsen und seine Crew ebenfalls.

_"Nehmt die Beute und das menschliche Treibgut kommt über Bord. Das Mädchen kommt in unsere Dienste!"_

Die meisten schnappten sich sofort Kisten und schleppten sie auf das schwarz besegelte Schiff. Sie rannten hin und her und mitten durch ihr Gewirr kam der Kapitän gelaufen. Er stand vor mir und starrte in mein Gesicht, vielleicht wartete er, dass ich in Tränen ausbreche. Das Wasser ließ seine Erscheinung bereits ständig undeutlich werden. Er kniete sich vor mich und tat nichts außer mich mit seinen eisblauen Augen anzusehen. Ich rückte ein Stück zurück, aber mein Bein steckte immer noch zwischen den Planken fest. Er begutachtete die Problematik und stand wieder auf. Mit einem gezielten Tritt auf die Planken schnippten sie nach oben, kratzten über die Wunden. Ich hielt den Schrei in meinem Mund so gut ich konnte, eine Träne schlich sich an meiner Wange runter. Er grinste. Ich hätte es ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht getreten.

Er kam wieder auf meine Höhe.

_"Wie es aussieht habe ich heute eine ganz besondere Fracht geborgen."_

Seine Hände packten mich unter den Armen und er legte mich über seine Schulter. Mit einer Hand auf meinem Rücken ging er über die Planke auf das Piratenschiff. Ich sah das Meer unter dem Holz und seine Stiefel, seine Schwerter die mit jedem Schritt wankten. Mir wurde schwindlig und wurde bewusstlos.

~°~

Ich lag auf etwas weichem, als ich aufwachte. Sofort fühlte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meinen Beinen. Ich versuchte meine Zähne zusammen zu beißen, es ging nicht. Zwischen meinem Kiefer war ein Stück Holz umwickelt von Stoff. Das blonde Haar war das erste was mir auffiel, es stach durch das Dunkel des Raumes. Eine einzige Lampe schwankte neben seinem Kopf hin und her, spendete Licht auf eine blutende Wunde an meinem Bein.

Auf dem Tisch neben ihm stand eine Schale mit blutigen Holzstücken und Tüchern. In seiner Hand glitzerte ein silberner Hacken an einem Garnfaden befestigt. Immer wieder hob er es bis in das Licht und der Faden wurde kürzer. Er durchtrennte ihn mit seinen Zähnen und warf das Metall in die Schale.

_"Trink was."_

_"Hmpf?!"_

_"Neben dir steht ein Becher, trink. Lindert den Schmerz."_

Ohne nachzudenken griff ich nach dem Becher und nahm ich einen großen Schluck. Ich schüttelte mich und kniff die Augen zusammen.

_"Haha. Du bist noch nicht lange auf See was?"_

Ich sah ihn an ohne ein Wort. Er lachte wieder und warf das Holzstück in die Schüssel.

_"Aber einen kräftigen Biss hast du."_

Er nahm selbst einen Schluck aus dem Becher und stand auf.

_"Bleib hier drin wenn du willst, ich muss wieder an's Steuer."_

_"Warte, wo bin ich!?"_

Er öffnete die Tür und ich konnte das Deck eines Schiffes sehen. Er strich über den Türrahmen und lachte wieder.

_"Das hier ist die Jackdow und die Crew von Käpt'n Kenway, aber nenn mich Edward."_

Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und ich war allein in der Kajüte. Es musste tiefe Nacht sein, die Fenster ließen kein Licht hinein, aber wenigstens war es gemütlich auf dem Stuhle des Kapitäns.

~°~

Mit einem starken Ruck rutschte ich vom Stuhl herunter. Gelächter und Stadt-Getummel waren zu hören, wir hatten angelegt.

_"Segel festzurren!"_

und die Tür sprang auf.

_"Komm ich setz dich draußen vor unser Mädchen, frische Luft von der See wirkt Wunder."_

Meine Meinung interessierte ihn nicht, er legte meinen Arm über seine Schultern und meine Beine in die Hand.

Das Schiff war bereits entladen und die Crew in den Tavernen. Er trug mich den Steg entlang bis zu den Kisten. Piraten hatte ich nur von weitem gesehen, meist in Käfigen auf den Strick wartend. Aber Edward war ganz anders gekleidet. Seine Montur war recht sauber, sein Geruch war eine Mischung aus Rum, Salzwasser und vieles mehr. Ich war mir sicher einer davon war auch Blut. Das Blau seiner Augen war das hellste was ich je sah, sie stachen aus dem Gesamtbild heraus. Gegen seine Haut wirkte meine wie die einer Leiche eines Neugeborenen, weißlich und unbeschädigt.

_"Was ist, hab ich was im Gesicht?"_

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sehr ich starrte, zusammen mit den anderen Leuten im Hafen. Ich glaube das Bild musste eigenartig ausgesehen haben, nichts Alltägliches im Hafenviertel. Es war ein leichtes für ihn mich zu tragen, ich war kleiner und schwächlich gebaut. Allein sein Alter machte ihn größer und stärker, dazu das Leben eines Piraten. Es passte trotzdem nicht.

Er setzte mich auf die größte Kiste und ging Richtung Stadt.

_"Aber nicht wegrennen!"_

lachte er und setzte seine Kapuze auf. Ich saß etwas verloren zwischen der Ladung, wie auch die feinen Damen bemerkten. 'Fein' was vielleicht das falsche Wort, aber für allerlei Diebe und Piraten waren sie die besten Freundinnen. Wie war ich nur hierher geraten? Gestern noch war ich Schiffsjunge auf einem von Englands größten Kriegsschiffen, heute sitze ich auf der Ladung eines bekannten Piraten.

Die Gestalten die an mir vorbei gingen wurden immer finsterer und zwielichtiger, beäugten die Kisten hinter mir.

Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen, ein Mann mit Alkoholfahne blieb vor mir stehen.

" _Hey Bübchen, das gehört doch nicht alles dir oder?"_

_"Nein, es gehört dem Kapitän des Schiffes dahinter."_

_"Dein 'Kapitän' muss ein ziemlicher Lappen sein, wenn er sowas wie dich auf seinen Zucker aufpassen lässt.."_

_"Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Idiot."_

Schlechte Idee ihn auch noch zu beleidigen.

_"Vielleicht bist du kleine Ratte ja Teil der Ladung und er wird dich für eine Stange Gold an jeden verkaufen der bezahlt."_

_"Hmpf, der Preis wäre zu hoch für deinen IQ."_

_"Ein vorlauter Rotzlöffel…"_

_Er zog sein Messer und wollte mir ge_ rade den Schädel spalten, als ich das Geräusch einer Klinge hörte. Der Kerl erstarrte und röchelte als bekäme er keine Luft.

_"Wir wollen doch nicht beleidigend werden."_

sagte eine bekannte Stimme. Das Messer klirrte auf dem Steck und er kippte um. Hinter ihm stand ein Schatten, unter dessen schwarzer Kutte mich zwei eisblaue Augen anblinzelten.

_"Du hast Mumm, Junge. Nicht weglaufen können, aber zubeißen."_

Ich linste hinter meinen Händen hervor, er zog den Stoff von seinem Kopf und setzte sich neben mich auf die Kiste. Eine Weile saßen wir so, beobachteten die dunklen Straßen und die Spanier die ständig überall rumstanden.

_"Hör mal Junge, es war nicht meine Absicht dich in Gefahr zu bringen. Hier beim Schiff ist einer der wenigen sichereren Plätze in Havanna."_

Er legte seine Hand auf meinen gesenkten Kopf und wuschelte durch mein Haar.

_"Ich pass auf dich auf…komm."_

Er stand auf und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Sollte ich sie wirklich nehmen? Es fühlte sich an wie die Entscheidung ob ich mit ihm segle oder hier bleibe. Das Leben eines Piraten war geprägt von kämpfen, ständig Todeschance zusammen mit Typen denen ich nicht allein begegnen wollte. Andererseits kannte ich nicht eine Seele hier in der Karibik, allein hier zu bleiben wäre genauso gewesen. Er lächelte als wäre er die Freundlichkeit selbst, von der Menschenmasse die seinen Namen kannten ausgehend, war er alles andere als das. Geldgierig und skrupellos waren die Worte des Schoner Kapitäns gewesen. Eine ganze Plantage innerhalb von 10 Minuten von jeglichen Wachen und dem Besitzer befreit, er enterte Schiffe die Jackdow einfach überfahren könnten, so wie das auf dem ich gedient hatte. Ich flog durch meine Gedanken und bemerkte gar nicht, dass ich seine Hand schon längst genommen hatte.

_"Also wirklich, wenn du mich weiter ansiehst als wäre ich der Herr selbst bekomme ich noch Angst."_

Er lachte und mit einem Zug saß ich wieder auf seinen Armen und es ging zurück zur Jackdow.

Er setzte mich auf das Geländer neben das Steuerrad und zündete die Lampen auf Deck an. Sie spiegelten sich im Meerwasser und brachten das Rad, in seiner vollen Pracht, zum Strahlen. Es war teilweise vergoldet und mit dunklem Holz verziert wie der Rest des Schiffes. Der Kapitän hatte die Jackdow zu einem beständigen Schiff gemacht, dutzende Kanonen und ein Rumpf der mit Eisen beschlagen ist.

" _Ist sie nicht eine Schönheit, unser Mädchen?"_

_"Unser?"_

_"Tja, das liegt bei dir. Ich habe dich nicht gerettet um dich später umzubringen oder irgendwo auszusetzten."_

_"W-Warum, ich kann nicht so arbeiten wie all diese Männer. Piraten nehmen nur Leute die mit anpacken können."_

Er strich über das dunkle Holz und ließ seine Augen dann zu mir wandern.

_"Das Junge, ist die Frage…"_

_"Das heißt?"_

_"Sagen wir ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Fortuna dich nicht in den Händen des Teufels sehen wollte."_

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

_"Ich wollte es nicht…"_

Mehr sagte er nicht bevor die ersten seiner Crew feiernd an Bord wankten.

~°~

Im Rest der Nacht wurden die Rumfässer geleert und Seemannslieder gesungen. Ein solches Fest wäre auf keinem Kriegsschiff möglich gewesen und das sich der Kapitän mit betrinkt schon gar nicht. Mein Krug stand neben mir auf der Reling, unangetastet. Ich sah der Crew zu, dem Mond, der über den Horizont wanderte und ihm. Wie er einen Krug nach dem anderen leerte und die leeren Fässer über Bord warf.

Dem Himmel nach zu urteilen war es etwa Mitternacht, als er plötzlich zum Steuer hoch gestolpert kam.

_"Aye, du- du hast ja gar nix getrunken."_

Seine Wangen und Nase waren gerötet und ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

_"Ich bin kein guter Trinker, ich lass das lieber."_

_"Hig. Ich hab's in der Kajüte gesehen… das is en Hindernis, keine U- Unmöglichkeit."_

Er lallte und fing an über sich selbst zu lachen, ich lachte mit. Kurz vor mir blieb er stehen und wippte leicht nach vorn.

_"Ich ha- b doch nichts lustiges gesagt."_

_"Das ist wahr. Ich schlage einen Deal vor, ich trinke wenn du mir sagst warum du mich mitgenommen hast."_

_"Oh-ho, ein böser Junge. Na gut ich nehme das Geschäft an."_

und knallte den Krug neben mich auf das Holz.

Er schaute plötzlich ernst und in mir stieg die Angst hoch. Wollte er mich als Druckmittel einsetzen um an Gold zu kommen oder mich an einen Sklavenhändler verhökern!? In meinem Kopf bauten sich Horrorszenarien auf und ich versank in ihnen. Etwas strich über meine Wange und ich schnippte zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Meine Reaktion war zu langsam um mich vorzubereiten. Er schmeckte nach dem grauenhaften AlkoholDas Lächeln kehrte zurück und er drückte mir den Krug in die Hand.

_"Jetzt bist du dran."_

Ich sah zwischen ihm und dem roten Zeug hin und her, immer noch etwas verwirrt von dem was er gerade getan hatte. Er nahm selber einen Schluck aus seinem Becher und küsste mich nochmal. Der Rum floss in meinen Mund und ich konnte nur runterschlucken.

~°~

Ich erwachte, mein Kopf schmerzte als hätte mich jemand niedergeschlagen, meine Beine schmerzten auch, aber das war kein Vergleich. Wenigstens lag ich auf etwas weichem, das bedeutete ich hatte es irgendwie in ein Bett geschafft. Jetzt war nur die Frage, wo stand das Bett? Mit aller Kraft hob ich meine Augenlieder an, ich kannte diese hölzernen Wände. Ich war in der Kajüte des Kapitäns. Die Türen standen weit offen und ich raffte mich auf. Zuerst sah ich die unzähligen Rum Krüge. Auf dem Deck schien noch alles zu schlafen, ausgenüchtern.

Meine Kraft schwindete wieder und meine linke Hand rutschte vom Bett ab. Ich stürzte in die unglaubliche Tiefe von wenigen Zentimetern und landete auf einem Untergrund der schmerzvoll stöhnte.

Edward schien es mehr wehgetan zu haben als mir, mein Kopf hatte ihm die Luft aus den Lungen geschlagen. Mein Ohr lag genau über seinem Herzen und ich konnte hören wie es sich wieder beruhigte. Ich hob meinen Kopf um nachzusehen ob er wach war und stupste mit meiner Nase an sein Kinn.

_"Auch eine schöne Art geweckt zu werden, aber das nächste Mal warn mich vor."_

Die zwei Pistolen, die normalerweise über seine Brust geschnallt waren, hatte er auf dem Tisch neben den Karten abgelegt. Sonst wäre mein Sturz sicher unangenehmer geworden.

_"Ich weiß nichtmehr was gestern passiert ist… sind wir auf See?"_

Für einen Moment sah es so aus als wäre er traurig darüber.

"Ich habe sie jedenfalls nicht aus dem Hafen gefahren."

Ein Räuspern kam von der Tür und Adé lehnte im Eingang.

_"Ihr zwei solltet mir danken, dass ich die Tür gestern hinter euch geschlossen habe. Aber er war auch so laut genug."_

_"Was war laut?"_

Ich sprang von Edward auf und schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Unwissenheit an. Der Valieser lachte und ging wieder raus.

_"Das erzählt dir der Käpt'n."_

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und er strich über sein Gesicht.

 

Ich stellte mir wieder grauenhaftes vor, dabei war es lediglich ein Gespräch welches in ein Gesangswettbewerb übergegangen war. Mehr wollte er mir nicht verraten. An Fetzen konnte ich mich erinnern, er hatte mir von Caroline und seinem Leben in England erzählt und ich… ich hatte von meinem Leben auf Londons Straßen erzählt.


End file.
